


Has Fatal Never Heard of Copy and Paste?

by SkelePlatypus (AgentBengalTiger)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Outertale!Sans - Freeform, Spoilers for xed's comic "A Fatal_Error has Occurred" Chapter 2, error!sans - Freeform, fatal_error!Sans, geno!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBengalTiger/pseuds/SkelePlatypus
Summary: A random alternate ending to chapter 2 of "A Fatal_Error Has Occurred" that I came up with at 3AM. So... SPOILERS!!!Also a valid question.Like, seriously, Fatal, why so... fatal?Told from Outertale!Sans' POV





	Has Fatal Never Heard of Copy and Paste?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xedramon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedramon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fatal_Error has Occurred](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304104) by Xedramon. 



Based on the Fatal_Error comic and character by Xedramon @ [Fatal-Error-Blog.Tumblr.com](https://fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/)

Outertale Sans belongs to 2mi127 @ [outertale.tumblr.com](https://outertale.tumblr.com/)

Error!Sans and Geno!Sans belong to Crayon Queen @ [LoverofPiggies.Tumblr.com](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/) & [AskErrorSans.Tumblr.com](https://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/)

This story can also be found on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12556242/1/Has-Fatal-Never-Heard-of-Copy-and-Paste), [Tumblr](https://skeleplatypus.tumblr.com/post/162537352301/has-fatal-never-heard-of-copy-and-paste), and [DeviantArt](http://agentbengaltiger.deviantart.com/art/Has-Fatal-Never-Heard-of-Copy-and-Paste-690141617). SPOILERS FOR "A FATAL_ERROR HAS OCCURRED" (Chapter 2)

 

Sans had given up trying to get answers out of this insane doppelganger. He wasn't sure if the other skeleton could even hear him. He seemed to have a one-track (although very scrambled) mind.

He couldn't tell where he was anymore, but from what he could see from his position over this maniac's shoulder, he was pretty sure he wasn't even in his own universe anymore.

The glitching freak seemed to reach his destination in a field of echo flowers. It wasn't anyplace in the outersphere. It didn't seem to be on earth. It didn't seem to _be_ anywhere at all. Echoflowers sprung spontaneously out of the nothingness, and although Sans couldn't quite make out any of their words, their tones were sending shivers down his spine.

His captor flung the trembling skeleton to the "ground" like a sack of potatoes. It rattled Sans skull, and sent pain shooting up his spine. He attempted to sit up, but his arms were bound too tightly with the weird red strings that dripped like blood between the other's teeth.

The predator pounced, straddling Sans and slamming his skull back to the ground with his left hand, one of his fingers invading Sans' right socket uncomfortably. Sans choked back a sob. He was going to die here.

He felt the magic in his left eye glowing uselessly as his soon-to-be murderer raised his weapon with a sadistic grin. Sans shut his orbits, as well as he was able to, and braced himself for death. At least, with his low HP, he shouldn't suffer for long.

The bone with the shattered and sharpened end came down with a _woosh_ of air and pierced its victim's very core.

 

...

 

...

 

…hmmmmmmm.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

It kind of tickled? Sans peeked with his left eye.

 

**CTRL C**

 

The stranger turned to a strange text box that floated to his right and

 

**CTRL V**

 

A string of 1's and 0's appeared in the rectangle. He turned back to Sans and used his "weapon" to trace out another small area in the layer of Sans' being that he didn't even know he had. He instinctively flinched, but it didn't hurt. It felt a little tingly, was all.

 

**CTRL C**

 

"*w-what are you doing?"

 

**CTRL V**

 

~~**_“I’_** m coPY _ing I’m s_ ** _aVin_** **g some** _of_ ** _PapY_** **r** us your _co_ ** _D_** **e.”**~~

What the heck did that mean? Sans didn't even know what question to ask to get any clarification. Instead he watched in silence as the foreign monster repeated his strange actions over and over.

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

…

 

**CTRL X**

 

Sans screamed as a chunk of his very being was sliced away. His legs spasmed in agony and he tried to roll away from his attacker.

~~ “So **_rry! i_ ** _ t’ _ s sor **ry ooP** _ s oKa _ y sor **ry-Y** _ -y- _ **_y sO_ ** rry!” ~~

 

**CTRL Z**

 

Sans gasped and sputtered as the pain vanished. His bones clacked together in shock. WHAT WAS THIS MANIAC DOING TO HIM?

 

**CTRL V**

 

Sans tried to struggle again. The hand on his face tightened its grip.

"*l-let me go!"

~~**“Be j** u _ St i’ _ **_ll bE_ ** **ho** ld  _ do _ **_N_ ** **e still sO** _ oN patie _ **nT!”** ~~

He resigned himself to his fate once more. There was no escaping.

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

**CTRL C**

 

**CTRL V**

 

…Sans fell asleep. When he awoke, he was back at his first station in the outersphere. He thought the whole thing might have been a dream, but then he noticed that his arms were still tightly secured behind his back.

The human was coming up the path. Papyrus wasn't with them.

"*kid…"

The child hurried over when they saw him and pulled out their toy knife. He flinched, but allowed them to bend down behind him and cut the red strings keeping him immobilized.

"*where's papyrus? did that guy get him too?"

They stashed their blade back in their inventory and shrugged, then pointed down the path. Sans pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his sore humerus.

"*okay, let's go find 'im."

He could hardly believe they'd survived that encounter. That weird clone guy had been really messed up in the head, but he took a moment to be grateful for the fact that he was still intact. Better not take those things for granted. Who knew what insanely improbable and potentially deadly things could happen?

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, but seriously. Has Fatal ever heard of copy and paste? And why does he need to kidnap and dismember so many people for his Frankenstein-esque Papyrus? Many of them probably have redundant qualities in common with his original Papyrus. Is he building and ARMY of them or something? Even then, he'd only need to gather each piece ONCE, right? Then he could make copies! And that is the random pondering at 3AM that lead to this ridiculous story.


End file.
